


Home for Christmas

by Kikimay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cake, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Malfoy Family Feels, Scorpius and Albus are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/pseuds/Kikimay
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy meets her grandchildren.





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlamingoLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoLady/gifts).



> For flamingolady who wanted fluff, food, kids and happy endings.
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful beta M.

 

 

 

The cafe was small, but clean and hospitable. A bit more plebeian than Narcissa would have imagined knowing her son’s tastes. A waiter greeted her at the entrance of the cafe, and she returned the sentiment. He escorted her to a table beside the windows.

On the walls, Christmas lights were glowing and, beyond the glass windows, there were Muggles carrying bags and colorful unknown packages in their arms.

Narcissa ordered an espresso with whipped cream, and looked around. She didn’t have to wait for too long before the cafe doors opened and Draco came in along with two tiny, trotting children. _Oh._

“Mother!” He exclaimed, stilling instantly. The toddlers imitated him, stumbling between his legs. “It’s so nice to see you again,” he whispered.

Narcissa held back her tears, stood up and hugged him with a hearty smile.

“It’s nice to see you as well, Draco,” she exhaled, burying her nose in the hollow of her son’s neck. She had longed for him for so long during her French exile. She felt a vague tremor rushing through Draco’s body, and then the warmth of his firm hold. She pressed a kiss on his cheek. “My son.”

“Mother.”

The embrace was interrupted by a miniature Draco clutching at his father’s trousers.

_“Papa, why awe you hugging the lady?”_

Draco pulled off from his mother’s embrace, masqueraded his tear filled eyes with a reassuring smile. He leaned over the boy and stroked his cheek tenderly.

“Scorpius, she’s your grandmother.”

*

  
They sat on the table. Scorpius James, the living image of Draco, between his father and grandmother, while Albus Severus, still suspicious, was pressing his nose against his father’s chest, and stubbornly sucking on his thumb.

“Al, are you going to look all grumpy now?” Draco asked, stroking his son’s black curls. “Were you not curious to meet grandma Narcissa?”

“I was cuwious!” Scorpius exclaimed, raising his arm. He offered a big smile to the waiter who served him lemon cake and turned his attention to his grandmother. “So, you awe ouw gwandma, but you’ve been away a lot and das why you don’t know us?” he asked, with a vaguely petulant tone.

Draco blushed, Narcissa smiled.

“That’s right, my dear, and I missed many things during my days in France. Your company, especially, and your brother’s. Are you aware that you look exactly like your papa when he was little?”

“Oh! Weally? I didn’t know! But I know that … that I have blond haiw like papa and Al has dawk haiw like daddy!” he giggled.

“Precisely.”

Draco pressed an indulgent kiss on the chattering boy’s head, stealing a bite of his lemon cake.

“That’s so good, Scorpius. Can you eat it all on your own?”

“I’ll twy!”

Draco smiled at him, then turned to the small boy pressed against his chest.

“And you? Don’t you want to taste yours?” he asked, pointing at the hazelnut and chocolate pudding before him.

Albus pondered a little, then nodded, emerging from the hiding embrace.

“He’s the shy one,” Draco explained. Albus stared at his grandmother inquiringly, as if he was pondering on her good nature, then turned to his pudding. “I suppose Scorpius resembles me a bit more, but …”

“Al does too,” Narcissa whispered, suppressing an amused smile. “He’s definitely a Malfoy.”

Albus raised his head, furrowed eyebrows and nose dirty with chocolate.

*

Draco and Narcissa held hands and talked about the years passed since the end of the war, the exile, and the insurmountable nostalgia. Between them, Albus and Scorpius were playing.

“I’m so glad you had them, that you found _him_ …” she whispered, tightening her grip on Draco’s hand.

Draco blushed.

“It must have been the most extraordinary news for you, and I often wondered if you would … disapprove of him … of the ways I chose. I know you wanted a different life for me. And father …”

Narcissa shook her head.

“Not this, Draco. Never this,” she replied. “You have a family on your own, and that’s the greatest joy I could possibly imagine. I don’t have any reservation about it, I could never.”

Draco nodded, moved to tears once again, returning the tight grip.

*

They went for a walk in the park. Scorpius and Albus were holding hands and Narcissa and Draco followed the children closely, always careful not to lose sight of them.

“I would have so much to say to you, that a whole night wouldn’t be enough,” Draco murmured, kneeling to adjust Scorpius’ coat. A freezing wind was raising and the time for a walk was over.

Narcissa nodded, assisting him in re-arranging scarves. Surprisingly, or perhaps not, little Albus didn’t put any resistance when she decided to fix his.

“We’ll have all the time in the world, now that I’m finally here.”

“Yes,” Draco said. “Yes, that makes me very happy,” he murmured, standing up for a hug. “You drink espresso now, mother!”

“With wipped cream, nonetheless.”

Draco smiled widely, a single tear falling from his eyelashes. Narcissa wiped it off.

“Be safe, my son. See you soon.”

He nodded and took the children’s hands.

*

“So, it went well?” Harry asked, pressing a kiss on his husband’s neck. Scorpius and Albus were asleep in their beds, he always loved to watch them while holding Draco against his chest. “They met their grandmother … finally.”

“Finally, yes.”

“And they will see more of her now?”

Draco turned to his husband and smiled.

“They will, yes.”

 

 


End file.
